magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.1 No.5
This issue is dated December 1981 and cost 50p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (11) Computer Club: Notting Dale Technology Centre - 1½ pages (17-18) : An inner-city success story can be seen in action in a West London workshop where up to 30 youngsters at a time are using the facilities of the Centre to build themselves the foundations of a career. David Pollard reports on this Government-funded project. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (63) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (65-66) Competition Corner - 1 page (81) News News Headlines - 2 pages - (12-13) *Sinclair seals Japanese deal *Co-op to help U.K. Clubs *Upgrade ZX-81 memory to 48k *Payroll geared to small firm *Learning Basic in the lab *Schools enjoy special price *Vic extras that add power *Forth reviewed for Microtan *Noise-generation board fills the sound slot *High resolution on Tangerines *The First ZX Microfair Features Survey - Video Games - 3 pages (20-22) :Selwyn Ward's look at the major video-game computers reveals them to be far more sophisticated beasts than their pedestrian forefathers. Their improved display and definition heighten the effects of the latest adventurous games. Review: ZX Printer - 2 pages (24-25) *The new £50 printer from Sinclair means hard copy at a soft price. Eric Deeson assesses the device. *Stephen Adams approaches the ZX printer from the technical angle. Interview: Richard Fothergill on Education - - 2 pages (28-29) : Richard Fothergill heads the Microelectronics Education Programme which is backed by £9.5 million of State funds. Bill Bennett visited him at his North-East base. Writing Chess - 1½ pages (33-34) : Drawing on examples from his program written for the Sinclair machines, Philip Joy shows you how to go about creating a chess game of your own. Sound Views on Making Music - 3 pages (36-38) : In Tune with the Tandy - Alun Evans :: Alun Evans' nine assorted — and easily converted — Basic and assembler routines are designed to reveal the musical side of the TRS-80's nature. The sound effects they produce can also be used to improve the games you play. : Melody of Sharp Distinction - Bob Edwards :: The sound of MZ-80K is something owners of the machine can enjoy without having to buy a costly sound-box. Bob Edwards reports. ZX-81 strings unravel knotty storage problems - 2 pages (41-42) : Strings and their allied Functions constitute a valuable armoury for users of any machine who wish to write elegant Basic. For the ZX-81, with its relatively low storage threshold, these powerful techniques are vital. Graham Thomson explains. School Computers: Lessons to be Learnt - 2 pages (45-46) : Eric Deeson reviews the problems and progress of educational computing. VIC-20 Cassettes - Nick Hampshire - 2 pages (53-54) Acorn Atom Machine Code Magic - 2 pages (56-57) : Roy Burgin noticed several advertisements for machine-code disassemblers for the Acorn Atom. They set him thinking that a disassembler would be a useful tool, so one evening he sat down at the keyboard and set about writing one for himself. Project: Cogent steps towards process control - 2 pages (60-61) : In the previous part of his series, John Dawson began to outline an interpreter for the 6502 microprocessor. He continues with an analysis of the most suitable language level and some fundamental subroutines. Book Reviews - Alan Taylor, Eric Deeson & John Dawson - 1 page (69) : The gateway guide to the ZX-81 and ZX-80, Atomic theory and practice, Atom Business, Video/Computers, Mastering machine code on your ZX-81 or ZX-80, Getting acquainted with your Acorn Atom Type-Ins Chess: End Game - 3½ pages (30-33) : Exotica such as the king ripple and the pawn-advance routine are two of the techniques John White has incorporated into his entertaining chess program in Basic, End-Game. Software File - 7 pages (71-73,75,77-79) Adverts Games *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1 & Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 2 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders, Mini Space Intruders - page 26 *'Microgame Simulations' - Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam, High Stakes, Invaders, Wordgram, Party Bran Tub - page 26 *'A&F Software' - Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Tangled - page 35 *'Essential Software Company' - Galaxy Invasion, Super Nova, Cosmic Fighter, Attack Force, Robot Attack, Gobble Man, Deathmaze 5000, Labyrinth, Asylum - page 39 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Games Pack 1 - page 43 *'Phipps Associates' - The ZX81 Pocket Book - page 43 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word, Chess - page 44 *'War Games Library' - Sea Battle, World War III, Chariot of Death, Star Fighter, Battle Beyond the Stars - page 48 *'Computer Concepts' - Invaders - page 55 * Timedata - Brkout - Ack-Ack, Shell Game / Invaders, Breakout - Cupball - 3D Maze - Simon 2, Pinball - Letters - Spacewar - Drive - page 58 * DK'Tronics - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 58 * Automata - Can of Worms - page 59 * Video Software - 1k Party Tricks - page 59 * Bug-Byte - Labyrinth, Backgammon, Last Run, Rhino - Wiggle, Atom Invaders, Pinball, Star Trek, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, UFO Bomber, Lunar Lander, Golf, Squares/Simon/Parachute, Mini-Breakout - Mini-Invaders, Breakout, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 6 - page 62 * Stellar Software - Space Battle, SAS Mission Impossible - page 68 * Macronics - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze - page 68 * Program Power - Chess, Astrobirds, Lunar Lander, Invader Force, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Alien Maze, Demon Dungeon, Dambusters, Super Racetrack, Mazeball, Space Storm, Reversi - page 74 * Bridge Software - 1k Games, Galaxy Invaders - page 80 * A&F Software - Polecat, Early Warning - page 89 * Bug-Byte - 747, Chess - page 90 * Quicksilva - QS Defender - page 91 * Control Technology - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 95 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market - page 96 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One - page 96 Magazines * Practical Computing - page 90 Analysis Other Credits Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Production Editor :Toby Wolpe Production Assistant :John Liebmann Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Selwyn Ward, Eric Deeson, Stephen Adams, Philip Joy, John White, Graham Thomson, Nick Hampshire, Roy Burgin, John Dawson, David Pringle, Alun Evans, Bob Edwards, Alan Taylor, David Pollard Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell Issue Index Category:Contains Atari 2600 Reviews Category:Contains Philips G7000 Reviews Category:Contains Intellivision Reviews Category:Contains Interton VC4000 Reviews Category:Your Computer Issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1981 Category:IPC Business Press Magazines Category:Magazines released in 1981